Black Panther
Black Panther is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Black Panther #23: 28 Dec 2006 Current Issue :Black Panther #24: 31 Jan 2007 Next Issue :Black Panther #25: 28 Feb 2007 Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Black Panther/T'Challa' - wikipedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Black Panther #24 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Black Panther #23 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Black Panther: Who Is Black Panther' - Collects #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117482 Trade Paperbacks *'Black Panther: Who Is Black Panther' - Collects #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785120483 *'X-Men/Black Panther: Wild Kingdom' - Collects #8-9 plus X-Men #175-176. "Investigating a sudden outburst of strange, mutated wild animals in Africa, the X-Men - led by Storm - come face to face with something worse: mutant bio-organisms the likes of which the world has never seen. The key to unraveling their secret - and defeating them - may lie in that region's protector - the Black Panther!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078511789X *'Black Panther: Bad Mutha' - Collects #10-13. "What type of man does a hard case like Luke Cage look up to? The kind of man who's got the guts to speak the truth and the muscle to back it up. The kind of man who's got all the gadgets to get the job done, a pair of sexy female bodyguards watching his back and an entire kingdom at his disposal. That man is the Black Panther - and when King T'Challa asks for Cage's expertise solving a little problem, it's got the makings of a serious team-up - with cameos galore from across the Marvel Universe!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117504 *'Black Panther: The Bride' - Collects #14-18. "The wedding of the century! Every King needs a Queen – and that’s exactly what the Black Panther is searching for! The King of Wakanda embarks on an epic quest to find a wife – the outcome of which will send reverberations throughout the whole Marvel Universe. You don’t want to miss out on history in the making, as T’Challa puts his cards on the table. His heart – and a seat on the Wakandan throne – is Storm’s, if she’ll just accept his hand in marriage. Question is, does she want it? With a Super Hero Civil War ready to explode in the United States and snakes in his own court preparing to make their moves, the road to the altar could not be more complicated." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121072 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Reginald Hudlin. Artist: Koi Turnbull. Created by Stan Lee & Jack Kirby. Publishing History First Published in 2005. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Black Panther #25: 28 Feb 2007 :Black Panther #26: 28 Mar 2007 :Black Panther #27: 25 Apr 2007 :Black Panther #28: 23 May 2007 :Black Panther: Civil War TPB: 23 May 2007 News & Features * 09 Nov 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8850 Hail to the King: Hudlin talks Black Panther] * 31 Mar 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7019 For Queen and Country: Hudlin Talks Black Panther] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Black Panther (comics) Category:Super-Hero